In His Dreams
by Tarallynne Moon
Summary: Remus reflects on what he beleives he'll never have... Sirius proves him wrong. A short drabble-esque piece originally written as a TSS challenge ficlet


**Title:** In His Dreams

**Authoress:** Tarallynne Moon

**Pairings:** Remus Lupin/Sirius Black

**Rating:** R

**Written for TSS Challenge:** Contest #4 Howl And Growl (RL/SB) Set in the Marauder era…Remus doesn't understand his confusing feelings for his friend Sirius.

**Summary:** 'Contest #4 Howl And Growl (RL/SB) Set in the Marauder era…Remus doesn't understand his confusing feelings for his friend Sirius.' Remus doesn't quite understand… but he has these dreams…

**Warnings:** Slash, major fluff,

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to J.K.Rowling and her various publishing companies. I do not claim to own them, nor am I making any profit from the stories I randomly come up with. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment and should not be taken seriously!

**Archiving:** TSS, AFF, My LJ, and anywhere else my pimp, Keikokin, deems necessary.

**Notes:** Firstly, It is my own personal opinion that there is no such thing as fiction. I believe that there are other places and times where 'strange' things may happen. I also believe that there are some people on every plane of existence that may, at some point, see into another time or space. Therefore, you may deduct that I do believe that these characters are in existence, and I apologize to them profusely for any possible stretch of their character, should they come across this at any point.

Secondly, So much thanks for this goes to both **Keikokin** and **Siggy**—I would not have gotten anything done if it were not for either of them. I bow before you both! And I must mention **Cameowitch**, **Knightmare**, and **Tinkering**, who are wonderful inspiration and seem to have a gift for helping me!

**In His Dreams **

****

Remus wasn't sure when it started. He didn't know when he began to feel differently. He didn't know when everything changed.

He didn't know when his feelings for his best friend changed into… **feelings** for his best friend. He wasn't entirely sure _how_ they changed, either. Or… what these 'feelings' _are_, for that matter.

He did know, however, that _something_ had changed. And he knew that 'something' certainly had to do with Sirius. He simply did not know **when**. Or **what**. Or **_why_**!

'_Why Sirius? It's not as though there aren't other blokes I'm close with.' _

There's James! Yes, James… he's cunning, he's confident, and he's a great athlete. What's not to love? And yet, he didn't.

Then, there's always Severus, with whom he'd recently formed a tentative friendship with. Severus was brilliant, and witty, and he was really great company once you got to know him. He'd be a great match for Remus… But he wasn't.

Sirius… Sirius Black had something else. Something about him that set him apart, in Remus' eyes. Something warm and whole and beautiful, the kind of thing you want to pull to you and hold close and let it overcome you because it could and you now it and it would be wonderful!

And Remus wanted it. It was no secret he wanted it, either, he thought. Everyone must know. He simply **knew** that they knew… and it scared him to death.

What if Sirius found out? What if he knew how Remus felt, even if Remus didn't really know how he felt. What would Sirius say if he found out about the sweet dreams that took him away every night? No, Sirius must never know.

At night, Remus dreamt of hot kisses and bodies twining. He often has this dream. A dream of kisses and bodies and that's all there was. Just them, together. He often envied his dream-self for the ability to press his lips to the pouty, kiss-swollen lips of his best mate.

He dreams of gentle caresses, of loving gestures that seem so simple and mean _so much_ and if nothing else, he knew he needed those dreams the most. In **these** dreams, a part of him would be loved and cared for, despite it all. A part of him would be alright.

Tonight, he dreamt of a warm body pressed to his, of lips pressing gently to his neck and to his shoulder and to his back. He dreamt of long fingers running up his sides, soothing so much more than his tense body. He dreamt of the feel of a body pulling him closer, of those tanned hands skating up his chest and around his nipples and pinching and tugging so perfectly and he moaned. He felt the kisses again, and the fingers were rubbing and teasing; he was achingly hard and yet he didn't want that gentle touch, that wonderful caress, to leave him even if it were to bring him completion. He didn't need it. He had Sirius here and he would keep him and with him he _was_ complete.

He felt a second hand come around his waist and hold him and play with his chest, running over his scar-ridden chest and petting him so perfectly. A hand slowly slid its way down to his already-exposed erection and pulled just right, and stroked, and rub, and a thumb slid over the head and the fingers still played at his chest and he opened his eyes and gasped and moaned Sirius' name as he came, eyes locked on ebony hair and storm-grey eyes. Sirius pulled him impossibly closer, holding him, rocking gently. He heard him whisper "It's okay."

And he knew it would be.


End file.
